Le premier zéro du Démon
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Devil's First Zero" d'enchanttheme : Bonjour je suis nouvelle ici et c'est la première fois que je poste alors j'espère recevoir un peu d'amour XD Comme c'est dit dans le titre il est question du premier zéro d'Hiruma
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Titre : **Le premier zéro du Démon

**Genre : **Romance

**Pairing : **HiruMamo

**Rating : **T

* * *

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

Mamori fixait studieusement le tableau noir, prenant des notes de temps en temps. Elle pouvait entendre les soupirs lassés de ses camarades de classe. Elle jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était 15h15, soit un quart d'heure avant l'entrainement de foot. Elle soupira elle aussi tandis que ses yeux se rivaient de nouveau au tableau.

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

Les élèves faisaient plus attention à l'heure qu'au prof. Certains jetèrent des regards discrets à leur montre et s'ils n'étaient pas contents de ce qu'ils voyaient, se tournaient vers l'horloge. D'autres essayaient de s'occuper avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour faire passer le temps, se limitant à des choses qui ne leur attireraient pas d'ennuis et ne se feraient pas remarquer par leur professeur qui était enthousiaste à propos d'un truc. Ils vérifièrent consciencieusement le temps à nouveau et ne purent pas cacher leur abattement : Il était 15h20, soit dix minutes avant la libération.

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

S'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne s'ennuyait pas autre que Mamori, c'était bien Hiruma. Pour la simple raison qu'il pouvait faire quasiment tout ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait jeter une bombe juste pour s'amuser et personne n'oserait l'arrêter… mis à part une certaine rouquine qui lui lancerait un regard noir sans une once de peur. Sauf que pour le moment il était plus préoccupé par son ordinateur que par son entourage.

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

Il ferma son ordinateur sur un clic discret et soudain tous les dos voûtés se raidirent. De l'appréhension emplit prestement l'air de la classe. Tout le monde guettait le prochain mouvement du Démon, se préparant soit à courir soit à implorer qu'il leur laisse la vie sauve. Mais il se contenta de se diriger vers la porte avec son ordinateur sous le coude et les mains dans les poches.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti la cloche sonna.

Tout le monde respira plus aisément. Ils se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle l'esprit léger.

La dernière à partir fut Mamori. Elle marchait dans le couloir quand son prof de math l'interpella :

« Anezaki-san. »

« Oui, sensei ? »

« Pouvez-vous donner ceci à Hiruma-san ? » Il lui tendit un papier plié en deux, paraissant calme mais sa poigne tremblante le trahissait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il se hâtait de s'en aller en courant presque. Elle examina le papier. Il s'agissait de leur test de la semaine dernière. Elle le déplia et fut choquée de ce qu'elle y lut.

* * *

Mamori humait mélodieusement une chanson à elle lorsque l'air délicat qui l'entourait disparu subitement pour être remplacé par une lourdeur propre à vous foutre les jetons. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Comme sur un signal la porte fut ouverte brutalement.

« Du café, putain d'manager. »

Elle versa obligeamment une tasse de café noir fumant dans une tasse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Hiruma en fixant le papier plié sans défense déposé au sommet d'une pile de paperasse sur le football américain.

« Sensei m'a dit de te le donner. » Elle essaya de paraitre désintéressée pour ne pas qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'avait lu.

Il chiffonna le papier sans la moindre curiosité et le balança dans la poubelle avec une précision éclatante.

« Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert ? Et si c'était important ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en déposant la tasse de café sur la table.

« Tsss. Et en quoi ça te regarde, bordel ? » Il l'observa les yeux plissés.

« Eh bien… tu vois… » Elle raidit les plis de sa jupe un certain nombre de fois, se sentant coupable de s'être montrée curieuse.

« Ke ke ke. Tu l'as lu. » Déclara-t-il simplement.

« … »

« Voyons voir… qui c'est qui n'a pas de manières, hein manager ? Je me tape sans cesse ton grand discours sur la moralité et voilà où nous en sommes. Ke ke ke. »

Elle pressa les lèvres et se préparait à lui rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle le vit écrire dans son livre de menaces.

« Ne fais pas ça, » le prévient-elle durement, toutes ses bonnes intentions oubliées.

« Ou quoi ? » Il lui renvoya son regard sur un air de défi.

« Ou… ou… ou… » Elle fouilla ses pensées pour trouver une menace à sa hauteur et sourit triomphalement lorsqu'elle en trouva une : « Ou je parle sur ton dos. »

« Pour dire quoi exactement, putain d'manager ? » Il mâchonnait son chewing-gum sans sucre, ne se sentant pas du tout menacé.

« Pour dire à tout le monde que le génie démoniaque a loupé un test de math et décroché un glorieux zéro. Ha ! » Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, très fière d'elle.

_Je savais que tu allais dire ça._ « Eh bien, prépare-toi à voir ta photo en tenue de pom-pom girl placardée aux quatre coins du Japon. »

Elle se fichait que tout le monde sache qu'elle l'avait espionné, mais pour la tenue de pom-pom girl c'était autre chose. C'était gênant.

« Tu n'oserais … »

« Essaye seulement. »

Elle ne pourrait jamais le vaincre s'il jouait salement.

« Que veux-tu alors pour ne pas publier _ça _? »

« Ke ke ke. Samedi. La bibliothèque. 16h. » Sur ce, il se rendit sur le terrain. Depuis la salle du club elle pouvait entendre le son mélodieux de l'AK-47 d'Hiruma qui signalait le début de l'entrainement et … de la torture.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Encore un nouvel HiruMamo ! Oui j'en ai tellement de prévu que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ^^ Ceci n'est pas un receuil, notez bien. Merci à Zweetoon pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir (surtout la dernière phrase *sourire jusqu'aux oreilles*). Concernant ta préoccupation, j'y ai réfléchi avec Mitsuko et voici ce à quoi nous sommes arrivés : « Elle était l'aube pour qui toute la nuit il avait attendu le lever. » Merci bien de me suivre et bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Des gens, jeunes et vieux, se trouvaient à la bibliothèque. Chacun avec un but différent : Certains venaient chercher des trésors, d'autres un endroit paisible, d'autres encore un lieu de repos ou d'étude.

« Enlève tes pieds de la table, Hiruma-kun. » Le gronda calmement Mamori.

« Tsss. Les tables sont faites pour être utilisées, » lui rétorqua-t-il.

« Oui, Hiruma-kun, c'est vrai ! Mais pour les choses, pas pour les pieds ! » Dit-elle d'une petite voix, ne voulant pas attirer plus d'attention qu'elle n'en recevait déjà en étant avec lui.

« Et mes putains d'pieds ne sont pas une chose ? » S'enquit-il, son sourcil droit haussé.

« Argh, descends-les, s'il-te-plait. » Demanda-t-elle gentiment, changeant de stratégie, faisant ses yeux de chien battu. A certains moments, même le plus craint des démons ne pouvait pas y résister.

Hiruma jura dans sa barbe mais fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. _Demandé, pas ordonné_, précisa-t-il. Juste pour faire avancer les choses.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils commençaient à résoudre des problèmes de math sans réclamation de la part d'Hiruma ce que Mamori trouva ingénument anormal mais utilisa à bon escient. Il regarda les problèmes qu'elle lui présentait et commença à y répondre.

En un temps record, Hiruma finit de résoudre tous les problèmes avec assurance et aisance. Il lui repassa la feuille de questions sans piper mot.

Elle commença à se plonger dans la correction de ses réponses. Elle en était à la moitié lorsqu'elle sentit un regard sur sa personne. Elle leva automatiquement les yeux sur Hiruma mais le trouva bien trop absorbé par ses _trucs_ sur son ordinateur chéri pour lui prêter quelque attention que ce soit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un, quiconque, mais il n'y avait qu'elle et Hiruma dans cette section de la bibliothèque. Elle ne comprenait rien puisque de toute façon, à part les autres joueurs, personne ne pouvait rester dans l'entourage d'Hiruma sans s'enfuir à toutes jambes au bout de de quelques secondes. Alors elle expliqua cette impression par son imagination qui lui jouait un tour et continua ce qu'elle faisait.

Cinq secondes plus tard elle ressentit la même chose. La même sensation. Le même sentiment. De nouveau elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne, mis à part bien sûr Hiruma qui était physiquement présent à ses côtés mais elle connaissait mieux : pour le moment ses pensées devaient être concentrées sur l'Amefuto, stratégies, tactiques, plans de jeux… et, que le Ciel pardonne, chantages.

Elle soupira et continua là où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle leva brusquement la tête pour lui demander quelque chose et le surprit en train de la regarder.

Elle était hébétée.

Impassible, il continua de la regarder alors que sa tête s'avançait, de plus … en plus bas. Elle paniqua, ne sachant pas si elle devait l'arrêter ou quoi. Son esprit faisait tinter la sonnette d'alarme mais elle ne pouvait pas se décider sur la marche à suivre, aussi fit-elle la chose la plus censée qui lui vint à l'esprit : fermer les yeux. Apparemment elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle anticipait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques minutes d'impatient enthousiasme, rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec reluctance juste pour le voir récupérer l'un des nombreux livres ouverts entre ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, le souffle un peu court alors qu'elle essayait d'apaiser les battements de son cœur.

« Ça. » Il lui planta le livre devant les yeux alors qu'il se recalait sur sa chaise. Le titre disait _Amefuto expert_. « Je regardais les bouquins que t'avais et celui-là a attiré mon attention.

« Oh. » Elle rougit. Et souhaitât qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué un instant plus tôt, les yeux fermés etc.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et caqueta bruyamment lorsqu'il saisit la situation. « Tu as un esprit déplacé, putain d'manager ! Tu as sacrément cru que j'allais t'embrasser. Ke ke ke. »

« Certainement pas ! » Dénia-t-elle véhément.

Au lieu de la taquiner verbalement pour la faire sortir de ses gonds, il pensa à un autre moyen pour lui faire dire la vérité. Il pencha lentement sa tête vers elle, cette fois avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser. Quand leurs visages furent très près, il lui demanda mutinement : « Est-ce que tu es foutument sûre que tu ne veux pas un baiser ? »

Mais elle était muette et son cerveau refusait de tourner. Elle attendait le contact. La chaleur. La sensation.

Elle pouvait entendre les battements précipités de son cœur.

Et le bip. Hein ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut temporairement aveuglée par la lumière. Elle battit des paupières alors que ses yeux faisaient le point. Elle scanna les lieux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Et son réveil continuait traitreusement de sonner.

Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Hiruma. Le prétendu baiser. Juste un rêve… un rêve.

« Argh. » Elle couvrit sa figure de son oreiller. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu différencier le réel Hiruma du Hiruma de ses rêves. Et non, elle ne nourrissait pas de sentiments à son égard. Non, absolument pas.

L'alerte d'un nouveau message la tira de sa rêverie. Ça émanait d'Hiruma :

_T'as pas intérêt à être en retard foutue manager. Samedi. La bibliothèque. 16h._

Elle reposa le portable sur sa table de chevet, sortit du lit et se prépara pour l'école. Elle pouvait dénier tout ce qu'elle voulait mais elle avait hâte que ce soit samedi, l'anticipation faisant battre son cœur plus vite que d'habitude.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire MERCI à tous mes lecteurs car j'ai passé la barre des 2,000 visiteurs mensuels^^ Je suis ravie que vous êtes autant à consulter mes traductions et mes fics et vos reviews me donnent envie de continuer et de passer mes nuits sur des travaux de mains de maitre. Deuxièmement, puisque j'ai l'autorisation des auteurs pour pas mal d'HiruMamo, je vais me concentrer sur elles (et sur L'esprit prime sur la Matière, ne t'inquiète pas Tigrou19) avant de traduire les fics d'HellSing et de FMA qui sont sur ma liste. Comme toujours, si un pairing vous tente et vous le voyez dénigrer sur le site francophone, faites-moi signe ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Mamori respirait et expirait profondément, faisant les cents pas dans la salle de séjour, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Elle essayait de faire passer plus vite les minutes qui restaient avant l'heure à laquelle elle avait prévue d'arriver à la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire ni trop tôt ni trop tard. Arriver trop tôt montrerait qu'elle avait hâte d'y être et arriver trop tard énerverait simplement Hiruma, aussi fallait-il mieux pécher par excès de prudence –_monotone et prudente égale ennuyeuse_ ajouta son esprit. _Bienvenue dans mon monde_, rétorqua-t-elle.

« Maman, j'y vais. » Elle avait décidé de mettre ses chaussures plates les plus confortables. Dès qu'Hiruma était impliqué, il fallait pouvoir être prête à courir.

« Tu sors avec des amis ? » Sa mère sortit la tête de la cuisine.

« Non, je vais juste à la bibliothèque. »

« Oh. OK. Fais attention à toi. » Sa mère soupira d'inquiétude. _Parfois je me demande si je devrais être contente que la vie sociale de ma fille soit proche de zéro._

Mamori sourit intérieurement, elle était arrivée exactement à l'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers la section consacrée aux mathématiques et sur son chemin, croisa un groupe d'adolescents qui étaient bien trop bruyants pour rester dans la bibliothèque. Elle allait leur dire le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'elle vit Hiruma s'approcher d'eux.

« Vous allez la fermer, putain, ou vous dégagez ! »

L'atmosphère chaleureuse vira à la morosité alors qu'ils étaient maintenant tremblants de peur et se taisaient. Hiruma les dépassa pour aller tirer sur le garçon qui avait l'intention de coller son chewing-gum sous une table mais Mamori avait suffisamment expérimenté les facéties du démon pour l'arrêter à temps

« Hiruma-kun, non. »

« T'en as de la chance, morveux. »

Le garçon remit son chewing-gum dans sa bouche et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque.

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que les gens font dans la bibliothèque, Hiruma-kun ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, perplexe quant à ses actions.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il se saisit d'un mégaphone et déclara afin que tout le monde l'entende : « Aujourd'hui ceci est mon territoire, bordel, alors j'ai pas intérêt à entendre le moindre bruit et j'attends de tous que vous vous comportiez comme il se doit sur ma propriété. »

Ceux qui étaient à portée de voix hochèrent machinalement la tête et si possible essayèrent de respirer plus doucement. Certains décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer et d'autres restèrent par manque de choix.

« Ton territoire ? »

« Oui, merde. Et pas de bruits dans la bibliothèque, putain d'manager. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air strict.

Mamori était hébétée. Il ne semblait pas appartenir à cet endroit la bibliothèque, rien que ça. « Est-ce que c'est une sorte de travail bénévole pour tous les crimes que tu as commis ? »

« Ne sois pas aussi naïve, satanée manager. »

Peut-être que c'était trop beau pour être vrai mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. _Je veux dire Hiruma, d'entre tous, se portant bénévole et utilisant son temps pour rendre service à la communauté juste comme ça ? Pas possible._ Enfin elle aurait pu y croire, et encore pas sûr, mais jamais si c'était à la bibliothèque qu'il sévissait.

« Ke ke ke. Tu n'arrives pas à y croire, hein ? » Remarqua-t-il, ses yeux abritant clairement de mauvaises intentions.

« Quelle personne saine d'esprit croirait ça, Hiruma-kun ? » Elle se remettait à peine de la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements lorsqu'une pensée lui effleura l'esprit : « Voulais-tu que je te fasse la leçon pendant que tu es là ? »

« Quelle idée à la con, putain d'manager. Je n'ai pas besoin de satanées leçons. Tu es ici en tant que remplaçante pendant que je fous le bordel dans tout le Japon et mets mes menaces à exécution, » dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Donc je suis juste venue pour ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, énervée par ce à quoi elle était destinée.

« Pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête ? » Il fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum.

_Pourquoi je me prends autant la tête ? Je me suis levée une heure plus tôt que d'habitude. J'ai passé une heure dans la salle de bain. J'ai eu du mal à choisir quoi mettre. Quand je pense que j'ai même pris la peine de mettre du gloss sur mes lèvres et tu me demandes pourquoi ? _« Pour rien, » répondit-elle à la place. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui dire de toute façon, puisque le dire équivalait à admettre… A_ admettre quoi, Mamori ?_ Lui demanda son esprit. _A ne rien admettre du tout_, pensa-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Vas-y ! » Elle le poussa, espérant que quand il serait parti, elle arrêterait d'avoir d'étranges pensées en tête.

« Tu es bizarre, satanée manager, » releva-t-il mais il s'en alla tout de même.

Laissant Mamori dans ses pensées.

Un garçon incroyablement beau entra dans la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres. Il était grand et avait de sublimes yeux bleus qui semblaient hypnotiser Mamori. Elle le complimenta mentalement sur son sourire éclatant, son nez fin … et ses yeux, de la couleur de la mer, ajoutaient plus encore à son charme. « A rendre, s'il-vous-plait. » Sa voix clamait la confiance en soi.

Mamori lui adressa un sourire fondant et lui prit sa carte de bibliothèque. « Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. »

« Prenez tout le temps que vous voudrez. » Il lui montra son sourire Colgate.

Mamori sourit en retour et scanna sa carte.

« Tu travailles ici ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant d'engager la conversation.

« Non, je couvre juste quelqu'un. »

« Oh. Mais tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle leva les yeux.

Son sourire était éblouissant de là où elle était. « Peut-être parce que j'aimerais te voir plus souvent. »

« Oh. » Elle rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on flirtait avec elle mais elle n'était pas non plus experte en la matière.

Mamori débâtait toujours intérieurement sur quoi répondre lorsque le supposé bibliothécaire la poussa gentiment sur le côté.

« Ke ke ke, juste à temps je vois. Laisse-moi vérifier la date de rendu. »

« Mais Hiruma-kun j'ai déjà… » Hiruma la coupa : « Regarde, on dirait que la gamine veut attraper un bouquin, pourquoi t'irais pas l'aider, putain d'manager ? »

Mamori voyait bien la gamine qu'il lui montrait et n'avait pas le courage de l'ignorer. En réponse à son instinct maternel, elle lui vint en aide mais pas avant d'avoir adressé un regard menaçant à Hiruma. A quoi il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules vague.

« Oh, voyez-ça… la date est **déjà **passée. » Sa voix était dangereusement basse et ses yeux brillaient de rouge.

« Ah, combien je dois payer ? » Il essaya de ne pas se ridiculiser en se faisant dessus.

« Pas beaucoup. Juste ta vie. » Ça le démangeait de tenir son flingue.

« Ahhhhhh. Euhhhhh. » Le garçon ne se serait jamais douté qu'un innocent flirt avec _l'ange_ résulterait si vite en un baiser de mort. _Je ne veux pas mourir jeune… j'ai encore des rêves… des souhaits à réaliser… Kami-sama…_

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Mamori en regardant Hiruma puis le garçon et encore une fois Hiruma.

« Non. Il allait partir. N'est-ce pas ? » Il le poignarda du regard.

« Ahhh, ouiii. » Il essaya de marcher droit bien que ses genoux ne le supportaient plus vraiment. Cependant, cela restait une bonne journée. Il avait survécu encore un jour. _Merci Kami-sama, je promets de ne plus draguer l'ange… son ange._

Mamori n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le garçon marchant de manière comique était le même qui était entré fièrement il y a quelques minutes.

« Hiruma-kun ? »

« Quoi ? » Son visage était encore une fois de marbre.

Elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui. Il était bien trop bon à cacher ce qu'il pensait … il l'avait toujours été et le sera toujours. « Bon, je vais y aller puisque tu es déjà là… Hiruma-kun, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? » Maintenant ça la démangeait de tenir son balai. Quel salaud. Il était de nouveau affalé sur son ordinateur à taper à une vitesse hallucinante.

« Hiruma-kun, j'ai dit que j'y allais ! Hiruma-kun ! »

« Hum. »

_Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, Mamori, _se rappela-t-elle. Personne ne peut séparer le démon de son ordinateur, tu le sais mieux que personne. L'une des raisons pour laquelle elle abhorrait la technologie.

« A lundi, Hiruma-kun. »

Elle regarda le soleil couchant. La journée était presque finie et rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé. Le samedi dont elle s'était languie toute la semaine s'était révélé être un jour comme un autre… et ennuyeux qui plus est. Les rêves n'étaient que des rêves en fin de compte.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte il se saisit de son Carnet et se mit à griffonner dedans.

« Ne pense pas que tu es tiré d'affaire, putain d'prince charmant. Personne ne va en Enfer et en revient vivant. »

« Cerberus ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je laisse votre imagination faire le reste ^-^ J'apprécie beaucoup tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris et dans leurs alertes ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur et m'emplit de joie de recevoir de telles notifications. Ne vous inquiétez pas, un autre chapitre sortira si vous êtes toujours intéressés.**

**Note de la traductrice : Bonsoir ! Il faut vraiment que je bosse moi, à part traduire je ne fais rien - Mais j'adore ça alors je suis la seule responsable. Merci pour les reviews constructives et vos marques d'attention, j'en suis ravie^^ Concernant le trouble de Zweetoon pour le C4 de Kaleidoscope Heart, voici mes impressions sur le sujet :**

***« Avec Hiruma lui donnant constamment des ordres et ajoutant à sa charge » (de travail). Vu que c'était marqué dans le même paragraphe, j'ai cru bon de réduire l'expression. Mais tu m'excuseras, traduire et corriger en regardant mon film préféré n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.**

***« Evidemment, elle y avait pensé la semaine dernière, mais franchement, passer la journée à écarter tout cœur rouge, rose et chocolat qui entraient dans son champ de vision » Même si elle est à la bibliothèque, toute l'école est en effervescence. Ses petits camarades s'échangent des chocolats à tour de bras, font des papiers cadeaux, écrivent des cartes et des lettres d'amour à tout va. Le fait qu'elle n'ait capté la signification d'aucun de ces signes montre qu'elle avait décidément la tête ailleurs et qu'ainsi la Saint-Valentin lui est passée sous le nez comme on dit. Et accessoirement, vu que Mamori est trop mignonne, elle a dû faire les frais des avances des autres garçons. Mais connaissant un peu son caractère, je dirais qu'elle a dû les rembarrer quand ils venaient la déranger dans son travail sans chercher à savoir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.**

***« Sur la table en en renversant sur le sol » Lorsque tu poses un paquet de feuilles n'importe comment sur une table (parce que je vois pas Hiruma placer gentiment une pile propre et nette devant les gens, moi) il arrive que des feuilles tombent ça et là, voire se renversent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais changer ma phrase pour mettre « y », qui dans cette tournure-là me semble bizarre. Les feuilles, dont la quantité est indéterminée, sont sous-entendu dans le « en » que j'ai utilisé.**

***« Décida qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien travailler sur le papier dû dans quelques semaines. » Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Mitsuko2813, elle a un papier (rapport/devoir) à rendre dans quelques semaines, et donc l'expression c'est qu'il est « dû » à ce moment-là.**

***Enfin, concernant l' « Amefuto », moi aussi j'ai été très perplexe la première fois que j'ai lu cette fic : C'est la traduction japonaise de « football américain », où je devine que « futo » veut dire foot (« ame » veut dire pluie aussi, juste pour info). Et je tiens à préciser que j'essaye toujours au maximum d'éviter les fics trop OOC qui je trouve casse toute l'utilité de la fanfic. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Chapitre final

_Auteur : enchanttheme_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Comment était ton week-end, Mamo-chan ? » Lui demanda son amie Aki.

« Hum… comme d'habitude, » répondit-elle découragée.

« Je déteste dire ça mais je dois le dire de toute façon… »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » L'interrompit Asa qui arrivait dans la classe.

Mamori et Ako la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle. « Tu allais le dire au bout du compte, Ako-chan. »

« Oui ! J'allais le dire quand tu m'as ôté le pain de la bouche. » Elle fit la moue.

« Personne ne t'empêche de le répéter, » précisa Asa.

De nouveau satisfaite, elle ouvrit la bouche : « Je te … »

« De vraies gamines, » la coupa Mamori, se sentant pathétique. Elle aurait dû passer son week-end avec Ako et Asa, qui l'avaient invités à faire les boutiques avec elles mais Mamori avait décliné puisqu'elle avait déjà accepté l'invitation d'Hiruma –comme si elle avait eu le choix. Et en plus son rêve l'avait convaincu de ne pas annuler son rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ça deviendrait réalité ?

« Hé ! » S'insurgea Ako, inconsciente du désespoir intérieur de Mamori.

« Pas besoin de répéter l'évidence, Ako-chan. » Dit Mamori avec le moral dans les chaussettes.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle, très sérieuses : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mamo-chan ? »

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai juste l'impression de ne pas vraiment _vivre_ ma vie. Je veux dire, nous sommes déjà en troisième année et tout ce que j'ai fait jusque-là c'est d'étudier… de participer aux activités du club… d'être une manager responsable… de toujours faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Est-ce que c'est ça, vivre ? Je veux explorer, agrandir mes horizons, découvrir de nouvelles choses, m'amuser avec mes amies… » Elle s'arrêta pour fixer ses copines, « rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, sortir, et finalement… tomber amoureuse. N'est-ce pas là le but de chaque lycéenne ? »

« Mais tu peux l'être, Mamo-chan. Ce n'est pas trop tard. Et avec ta figure d'ange tu pourrais même avoir une vie qui rendra jalouse les autres filles, » l'encouragea Asa, comprenant pleinement de quoi elle parlait.

« Evidemment, Mamo-chan. Tu dois juste changer un peu ta perspective. Analyse moins. Apprécie plus. Sois juste une fille au lieu d'être une sorte de superwoman, » ajouta Ako.

Une petite lueur se forma dans les yeux de Mamori : « Vous avez toutes les deux raison. Je peux le faire. Je peux juste être une fille et apprécier la vie mais… apprécier tout en connaissant mes limites. » Voyons, elle ne pouvait pas devenir irresponsable tout de même.

« Bien sûr. Et si on se retrouvait aujourd'hui après les cours ? »

« Il y a entrainement. Demain plutôt ? Hiruma-kun amène l'équipe Dieu sait où pour un entrainement secret. »

« Parfait. » Ako tapa dans la main d'Asa.

* * *

« Mamo-nee, il y a un problème ? » Demanda Suzuna, son antenne sur le qui-vive.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Suzuna-chan ? » Mamori était plongée dans son bloc-notes.

« Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, Mamo-nee. »

« Oh, ne t'occupe pas de moi, » répondit-elle. « Regarde, Sena a encore dépassé son record, » l'informa-t-elle, essayant de changer de sujet.

Suzuna sauta de joie et se mit à encourager Sena, actuellement pourchassé par un Cerberus affamé.

Mamori retourna dans la salle du club en silence.

Hiruma suivit sa manœuvre du coin de l'œil.

_Bien joué, putain d'manager._

* * *

Mamori s'éclatait. Elle était avec ses deux meilleures amies à boire du bon café et à papoter comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Elle riait à gorge déployée.

« Excusez-moi. » Un quadragénaire s'approcha de leur table. « Je suis navré de vous déranger mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous remarquer, mademoiselle. Je suis Matt Farell et je cherche actuellement un nouveau visage pour notre nouvelle ligne de vêtements et vous ferez parfaitement l'affaire. » Son regard était fixé sur Mamori.

« Moi ? » _Est-ce que c'est un genre de caméra cachée ?_

« Je comprends que ça peut vous faire un choc, mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, en vous regardant… je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Voici ma carte. Le nom de ma compagnie est là. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous voulez. » Il prit un ton professionnel : « Pensez-y, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez nous sauver… ça nous a pris près d'un an pour trouver quelqu'un d'approprié. Appelez-moi. »

Ses amies attendirent que l'homme ait passé la porte pour pousser un cri strident. « Mamo-chan ! Wow ! Tu vas être célèbre ! »

« Nous ne savons même pas si c'est légal ou pas. Et si c'était une espèce de gang recherchant des prostituées pour les vendre ou encore pire, un tueur en série visant des étudiantes ? Soyons réalistes une minute, » raisonna Mamori.

« Vérifions alors ! » Asa sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Elle parlait avec animation dans le combiné. Elle hocha la tête. Elle raccrocha et ferma le téléphone.

ELLE CRIA.

« Mamo-chan ! C'est vrai. Ils ont été nommés par un célèbre magazine comme Entreprise de l'Année pour quatre années consécutives. Leur affaire est basée aux USA et ils sont à la recherche du nouveau visage de leur prochaine ligne de vêtements qui est censée sortir l'année prochaine. Et Matt Farell est le gars en charge de trouver cette perle rare. » Elle mit l'accent sur les trois derniers mots en faisant des signes dans les airs.

Ce fut au tour d'Ako d'hurler : « Mamori, ça doit être le signe que tu attendais. Une chance de vivre ta vie au maximum et que t'avais-je dit, ça sera une vie telle que toutes les autres filles t'envieront ! »

Les deux étaient déjà parties loin dans leurs rêves : « Toutes ces fringues super chères, ces sacs de couturiers, ces chaussures… » Elles s'imaginaient couvertes de cadeaux.

« Hé, vous deux, arrêtez ça ! Nous ne savons même pas si je serai bien ou pas devant les caméras. »

Les deux sortirent de leur transe.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. » Asa montrait la carte.

« D'accord. Je vais faire un essai. Quelles sont les probabilités que je sois prise de toute façon ? »

* * *

« Tu es faite pour ça. Un seul regard et je sais déjà quel joyau tu seras. Crois-moi mon chou je fais ce boulot depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître du talent quand j'en voie. » La complimenta en anglais le photographe homosexuel.

Elle sourit pour le remercier, comprenant ce qu'il disait mais étant dépassée par les évènements pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

Elle se sentait prise de vertige, la tête lourde. Tout lui semblait surnaturel. Elle portait une robe sublime qui avait été faite pour une princesse et elle se sentait d'ailleurs princière en la revêtant.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'avait même pas cru cela possible. C'est comme si son corps était une entité en lui-même, prenant la pose devant l'appareil-photo dès que les flashs commençaient à crépiter.

Elle ferma les yeux et se tapota les joues. _Si c'est un rêve réveille-toi Mamori. _Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avec les lumières l'encerclant. Elle était au beau milieu de professionnels. D'artistes. _Pouvait-elle vraiment le faire ? Il y avait encore pleins de choses à considérer comme son école, sa famille, ses amis et plus précisément son futur. Était-ce son futur ? Était-ce ce à quoi elle était promise ? _Des pensées lui envahissaient l'esprit.

« Alors comment va mon joyau ? » Demanda avec fierté Matt Farell. Fier de lui pour l'avoir dégoté et fier d'elle parce qu'elle était à la hauteur. Elle semblait être talentueuse, posant instinctivement devant les appareils, ses formes produisant des photos renversantes.

« Franchement, dépassée. » Elle lui adressa un sourire vague.

« Je ne te presse pas, Anezaki-san, bien que je ne puisse te donner qu'une semaine pour y penser. Nous sommes très en retards. » Il lui tapota l'épaule.

« Merci, M. Farell, ça ira. »

* * *

Mamori mangeait en silence et jetait des coups d'œil à sa mère de temps à autre. Elle était à la fois ravie et surprise que sa mère lui permette de faire ce boulot de mannequinat.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mamori ? Tu as quelque chose sur le cœur. »

« Eh bien… je crois que je vais accepter cette offre. Tu penses que je devrais ? » Elle demandait conseil à sa mère.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux décider en une nuit. Ton futur est sur la ligne là mais tu sais, chérie, la vie est pleine d'incertitudes et peut être parfois très cruelle. Mais tu peux choisir. Tu as le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ta vie vaille la peine d'être vécue. Tu modèles ta propre vie. Ce n'est pas une décision facile mais j'ai bien peur que cette fois tu sois la seule à pouvoir faire un tel choix. » Elle prit la tête de sa fille entre ses mains. « Tu es mature, mon cœur, suffisamment en tout cas pour décider de ce que tu veux faire plus tard. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est supporter ta décision. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question, Mamori, si tu ne saisis pas cette opportunité seras-tu capable de vivre avec ? Penses-y ma chérie. Ce sera une décision difficile mais tu devras la prendre au bout du compte. » Sa mère lui fit un câlin pour transmettre à sa progéniture tout son amour et sa compréhension.

« Penses-y, Mamori. » Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

* * *

« Donc tu y vas ? » Lui demanda Ako pendant la pause-déjeuner. Mamori la supplia de garder cela secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide.

« J'y ai pensé hier soir et c'est ce que j'ai décidé finalement. C'est une opportunité en or et je ne pense pas pouvoir me regarder en face si je laisse passer une telle chance. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et regretter. Et puis j'ai réalisé que … si je saisis cette chance peut-être qu'un jour je vais me demander comment aurait été ma vie si je l'avais laissé passer, et si je ne la saisis pas comment ça aurait été si je l'avais prise… Enfin tu comprends ? Qu'importe ma décision il y aura toujours des choses que je devrais laisser derrière moi. Donc autant vivre un peu dangereusement. Apprécier pendant que j'y suis. A un moment nous devrons toutes sauter pour atteindre ce que nous voulons, et bien je pense que c'est le cas maintenant pour moi. »

Ako et Asa reniflèrent, essayant de retenir leurs larmes.

« Quand partiras-tu ? »

« Demain. »

« Demain ? C'est trop injuste, Mamo-chan ! »

« Croyez-moi, c'est pour le mieux. Si j'attends trop, je changerai d'idées. »

Ses deux amies se regardèrent avant de la fixer de nouveau.

« Tu le leur as dit ? »

« Je vais le faire une fois qu'ils seront de retour. Ils sont de plus en plus forts, vous savez… et Sena a bien grandit… il n'a plus besoin de moi pour protéger ses arrières. » Elle regarda avec nostalgie le ciel. Une des dernières fois où elle le voyait du Japon.

« Tu vas nous manquer, Mamo-chan… ne nous oublie pas… appelle-nous dès que tu atterris… » Elles se firent des câlins.

Les trois filles fondirent en sanglots et se promirent de rester en contact et amies pour toujours.

* * *

Elle était sur le toit, appréciant le calme et la sérénité, s'en gorgeant pour le moment. Les garçons allaient bientôt revenir de leur entrainement secret, aussi devrait-elle leur dire au revoir mais les cris de l'équipe lui manquaient… les caquètements d'Hiruma… les aboiements de Cerberus…

Elle se tenait près de la balustrade. Elle essayait de trouver les bons mots dans sa tête lorsqu'une série de cris paniqués et apeurés interrompit son train de pensées. Les hurlements venaient du ciel et Mamori vit Hiruma pousser les garçons hors de l'avion d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

« Hiruma-kun ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Hiruma aurait pu l'entendre mais il ne réagit pas.

« Ke ke ke. C'est ma surprise pour du travail bien fait ! » Hiruma s'éclatait beaucoup.

Les joueurs des Devil Bats étaient à la merci de la gravité alors qu'ils tombaient de plus en plus vite.

« Je dois appuyer sur le bon bouton. » Sena ouvrit ses paupières et vit la rapidité à laquelle il tombait. « Ahhhhhhhhhh ! » Il referma les yeux.

« Mukya ! C'est le bouton rouge ou le blanc ? » Monta regardait les deux boutons sans savoir quoi faire et se souvint des mots exacts de leur capitaine _Choisissez soigneusement, idiots. Soit vous volez comme une chauve-souris soit vous explosez comme un feu d'artifice_.

_La couleur des Devil Bats est le rouge donc je devrais peut-être choisir rouge mais si Hiruma-san sait que nous allons choisir cette couleur alors il a fait en sorte que ce soit le blanc qui ouvre le parachute. _Ils essayèrent tous de penser comme Hiruma mais se plantèrent.

_Je choisis rouge._

_Je choisis blanc._

_Rouge._

_Blanc_

Ils pressèrent tous un bouton.

_Mukya ! Je veux voir Mamo-nee…_

_J'ai faim…_

_Twirl… twirl…_

_Kami-sama…_

_Hiruma __espèce__ de __bâtard__…_

Et puis ils entendirent des explosions.

« Sena ! » S'écria Mamori. Elle courut vers le terrain de foot. Elle vit les joueurs trembler de tous leurs membres. Ils étaient tous au sol à respirer difficilement.

« Mukya j'ai choisi le bon bouton ! » Déclara fièrement Monta.

« Quel bouton as-tu choisi, Monta ? » Demanda Sena d'une voix faible.

« Le blanc. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Mais j'ai choisi le rouge. »

« Oui moi aussi. »

Tout le monde était perplexe.

Hiruma descendit de l'avion. « Ke ke ke. Il n'y avait pas de bons boutons. Les deux ouvraient le putain d'parachute. »

_Diabolique._

Ils regardèrent Hiruma de leurs yeux tourmentés et s'affaissèrent plus encore dans la pelouse du terrain

Pour Hiruma, il n'y avait pas de fun sans torture.

« C'était très méchant, Hiruma-kun. » Elle pouvait imaginer la torture mentale que cela avait été de choisir entre les deux boutons, de prendre une décision parmi deux choix… et au bout du compte un même but, de sauver leurs vies. Elle était aussi dans ce cas de figure et peut-être que tout irait aussi bien pour elle que pour eux puisqu'ils étaient encore vivants.

Elle se racla la gorge : « Puisque tout le monde est déjà là j'aimerai faire une annonce. »

Hiruma fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer alors voilà : A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne suis plus votre manager, » dit-elle quelque peu à brûle-pourpoint.

Toute l'équipe lui adressa des regards choqués et une seule question résonnait dans leurs esprits que Sena formula à voix haute : « Pourquoi, Mamo-nee ? »

« Je quitte le Japon. Mon vol est demain. Parce que … » Elle leur narra ce qui s'était passé récemment.

« Wow, Mamo-nee, c'est super ! » Sena était triste mais il était content pour sa Nee-chan. Il se doutait qu'elle allait casser les planches en tant que mannequin, puisque c'était d'elle dont il était question franchement. « Un jour, nous nous retrouverons là-bas, Mamo-nee. »

« Je crois en toi, Sena. »

« Mukya ! Moi aussi, Mamo-nee… je te retrouverais là-bas alors ne te marie pas si vite hein… » Monta reniflait tout en pleurant.

Mamori éclata de rire mais hocha la tête quand même.

« Bonne chance, Mamori-san ! »

« Merci tout le monde. »

« Et le capitaine ne dit rien ? » Demanda le putain d'vieux.

« Tsss. Elle n'a pas besoin que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. »

« Et pourquoi pas bon voyage, Hiruma-kun… »

« Alors bon voyage, putain d'ex-manager. »

* * *

Lorsque minuit sonna, le boucan dans la salle du club s'estompa tandis que chaque membre sortait en silence de la salle avec des cœurs légers et des pieds lourds. Ils firent leurs derniers adieux à Mamori puisqu'elle leur avait demandé de ne pas venir à l'aéroport afin d'éviter qu'elle ne change d'avis en les voyant.

Ils regardèrent longtemps le terrain de foot qui les avaient réunis et forgés des liens qui dépassaient les âges.

Au centre du terrain se tenait la manager de l'équipe, la grande sœur, la mère, la fana du ménage … et plus d'une fois le soutien du démon… bien que ce dernier n'admettrait jamais une telle futilité.

La brise printanière souffla sur sa peau et elle frissonna dans son uniforme trop fin.

Et puis elle ne voyait plus rien.

Alarmée, elle tira sur ce qui lui était tombé devant les yeux. C'était une veste et pas n'importe laquelle en plus … celle du capitaine. Elle pouvait sentir la légère odeur de poudre et celle toute particulière d'Hiruma qui ne pouvait que lui donner envie de s'en rapprocher.

« Contrôle-toi Mamori… contrôle-toi… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Arrête de baver dessus ! » la réprimanda une voix masculine.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle fixait la veste la bouche ouverte depuis une bonne minute.

« C'est toi qui m'a donné ça, Hiruma-kun ? » _Me l'a jeté plutôt_.

« Diable non. C'est tombé du ciel comme ça. »

_Calme Mamori… Calme… _se réprimanda-t-elle. La vérité était claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle couvrit sans mot dire son uniforme de sa veste. Elle s'apaisa et apprécia la chaleur qui l'enveloppait désormais. Ils se tenaient côte à côte au centre du terrain. Aucun mot n'était échangé ou sentiments partagés, mais Mamori était emplie de soulagement. Elle était satisfaite de ce moment qu'ils partageaient.

« Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te goinfrer de choux à la crème ou tu vas finir comme le gros, » lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux au lieu de répliquer. C'était après tout leur dernière nuit ensemble. « Je suis généreuse pour le moment, alors je vais laisser glisser cette remarque et toutes celles que tu pourrais me faire, Hiruma-kun. »

« Ke. Où est le fun dans ça. »

Le silence tomba de nouveau sur tous les deux. Ils restèrent immobiles pour un moment, fixant le ciel noir… avant qu'Hiruma ne s'éloigne.

Mamori réagit aussitôt et retira sa veste : « Eh, tu as oublié ta veste, Hiruma-kun. »

« Garde-la, » déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

Elle allait sourire lorsqu'il ajouta : « Même ton gras ne peut rien faire contre la fraîcheur des choux à la crème. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu vas sûrement me manquer, Hiruma-kun… » Elle fut soudain paniquée alors qu'elle se mettait à bafouiller : « Je veux dire, toi et tous les autres… Sena, Monta, Kurita, Yukimitsu, Daikichi, Tetsuo, Musashi… »

Il fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et haussa les épaules, l'empêchant de plus encore se ridiculiser.

Elle soupira mentalement, ravie qu'Hiruma n'ait pas fait attention à son étourderie … bien qu'en en ressentant un certain pincement au coeur.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur le banc de touche, nettoyant son arme, ses yeux brillant tandis qu'il la prévenait : « Fais gaffe en revenant… j'ai pu oublier de désamorcer une mine çà et là. »

« Très drôle, Hiruma-kun… » Mais elle traversa quand même précautionneusement le terrain à petits pas. Ça ne coûtait rien de faire attention à garder tous ses organes vitaux intacts. Elle pouvait entendre Hiruma rire au loin. Elle se mordit doucement la langue pour ne pas lui rétorquer quelque chose et ainsi perdre sa concentration.

« Sérieusement, Hiruma-kun… » Chuchota-t-elle à la place. C'était dit trop doucement pour qu'il l'entende, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon il ne dit rien. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses deux pieds se posèrent à l'extérieur de la _zone minée_ mais faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'on lui lança un objet brillant à la figure.

Elle eut un sourire triomphant lorsqu'elle l'attrapa au vol.

« Merde, on dirait bien que t'as retenu une chose ou deux de l'entrainement. »

Avec un brusque regain d'énergie, elle allait s'en vanter lorsque son sourire s'effaça en réalisant ce qu'elle tenait… il s'agissait d'un collier avec pour pendentif une balle de foot rouge aux contours dorés.

Son cœur battant la chamade résonna dans ses oreilles. Son visage s'empourpra progressivement. Et oh ses genoux… pouvaient-ils encore être appelés genoux lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient qu'à peine à la supporter ?

Elle essaya de parler mais les mots étaient trop loin, hors de sa portée.

« C'est un pot-de-vin pour un futur accord, » déclara-t-il simplement. N'ayant toujours pas retrouvé sa langue, elle attendit qu'il continue. Mais on dirait bien que c'est tout ce qu'elle tirerait de lui.

Rapidement il bougeait encore, cette fois marchant vers la sortie de l'école.

Impuissante, elle le suivit.

Elle était presque au portail lorsqu'il s'arrêta de l'autre côté, la faisant reculer de quelques pas. Ils étaient face à face, le portail ouvert les séparant.

« Juste un putain d'conseil, Anezaki, une fois que tu le mets l'accord est scellé. »

Ayant enfin assez d'air, elle fut capable de parler : « Comment sauras-tu si je … le mets ? »

Il se contenta de la regarder avec ses yeux vert émeraude perçants et son habituel rictus. Depuis quand y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ?

Résignée, elle poussa sa frange de devant ses yeux. « Très bien, je garderais cela à l'esprit, Hiruma-kun. »

Elle lui fit même un salut.

« Du moment que tu t'en souviens, Anezaki, il y a une bonne chance pour que tu sauves ton âme ou la perdes … quoi que tu putain d'choisisses. »

« Je pense que c'est l'une des plus longues phrases que je t'ai entendu dire, Hiruma-kun, » remarqua-t-elle, amusée avant d'ajouter : « Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est injuste que je ne sache pas de quel accord nous parlons ? »

Il la fixa, ses yeux verts impétueux plongés dans ses iris bleu pâle.

Hypnotisée et brusquement tentée, elle leva son bras pour toucher gentiment son visage. Sa peau chaude rencontra sa figure glacée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il repousse sa main mais Hiruma ne fit pas de geste en ce sens.

Elle retint un soupir. N'importe quelle fille pourrait se noyer dans ses yeux. Pendant un instant il laissa tomber sa garde, sa façade de nonchalance s'effaça… et pour ces quelques précieuses secondes, elle put voir l'Hiruma que personne n'osait voir… l'Hiruma qu'il ne permettait à personne de rencontrer pas même lui.

Il prit sa main tendue et pendant un bref instant la tint dans la sienne. Elle pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait tendrement pressé avant de la lâcher. Et puis _il _retourna.

« Ke ke ke. Ça marche pour moi. » Il s'en alla le diable savait où.

Elle serra le collier contre son cœur et soupira au vent, espérant que son message parviendrait à son destinataire :

« _Un jour, Hiruma-kun… un jour… »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la fin de cette fic ! La direction de l'histoire est complètement partie à l'ouest de ce à quoi je m'attendais au début, mais c'est comme ça que j'écris. Je veux remercier tout le monde pour son soutien surtout ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic à leurs favoris ou l'ont placé en alerte. Ma gratitude infinie vous est adressée les gens. Peut-être une séquelle verra le jour ? En attendant, ciao !**

**PS : Désolée pour l'attente. La vie est toxique, ya-ha !**

**Note de la traductrice : En fin de compte j'y ai passé mon après-midi. Je savais bien que 10 pages ça me prendrait un bout de temps. Et l'auteur a beau avoir de belles idées, parfois la grammaire elle oublie ça alors pour retranscrire dans la langue de Molière j'ai dû me creuser les méninges en tous sens. Enfin bon, j'ai encore une collection de drabbles d'elle à traduire donc dès que j'aurai fini l'une des autres collecs en cours je m'y attaque. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
